


Uninvited

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bond Deprivation, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Spark Bond, Sticky Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title:Uninvited<br/>Verse:G1 crossed with IDW<br/>Rating: T in the beginning,but will go up with later chapters<br/>Characters/Pairings: Hot Rod,Springer,Arcee,OFC(Livewire),Ratchet,Kup,Ultra Magnus(mentioned) .Cast will increase with following chapters.Pairings for now are Springer/Hot Rod/Arcee. Other pairings will appear in later chapters as well.<br/>Summary:Some times the things that we want are not what we need,and things that we don't want are what we need most of all. Takes place before Optimus Prime and his team of Autobots leave Cybertron.<br/>Warnings:None in this chapter except the mentioning of bond depriviation.Sticky in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: For this story I have decided to mix some of the elements of G1 and IDW universes.I know that some people on my friends list ship the trine of Springer/Arcee/Hot Rod.I am playing with idea in this fic that the relationship between the three doesn't get off to a good start because of Hot Rod's need for independence( and he also resents being bonded to them)

" Where is he?" Arcee asked one of her bondmates,trying to contact their third.

"Is he blocking you again?" the triplechanger asked.Springer tried contacting Hot Rod again but he had no more luck than Arcee.He first tried to com. him and then tried reaching out to him through their bond.He was met with a brick-wall of a mental block.This was so not good.

Ratchet had warned them both that being apart from their third with the bond being so new would cause them problems.Arcee,Springer and Hot Rod had been warned about bond deprivation and what could happen if they were a part for more than three days.Many of their fellow Autobots questioned Arcee and Springer's decision to bond with someone as young as Hot Rod.It was true that both Springer and Arcee genuinely cared about him and understood his personality.It just seemed destined to be a bad idea, according to some of their comrades.After all,Hot Rod was an orphan and had been pretty much on his own since he was a youngling. Kup hadn't given them much detail about who the young warrior's creators were,he just told them that Hot Rod was the only survivor of a Neutral colony that had been attacked by the Decepticons several million years ago. He had been fending for himself before Kup and Utlra Magnus found him.No wonder the kid had a independent streak a mile wide and rarely if ever asked for help.That often left anyone partnered with him frustrated and wondering why they had the misfortune to work with him.Neither Arcee or Springer felt that way and went out their way to bail him out when ever he got in over his head.

They had only bonded just recently and this was their first time going into battle as a trine.It was very important that the three of them remain in close proximity to each other and to stay in contact through both com.link and their bond.Springer and Arcee had been in contact Hot Rod for the first couple of hours after they had landed on a planet they were trying to free from Decepticon control. Now the cohort that they were a part of had come under heavy fire and Hot Rod had taken off with several members of their unit among them Arcee's friend,Livewire.

"LiveWire!Do you copy?",Arcee tried to raise her friend,but unable to get a good reading on their location. 

"Do you think that the Cons are disrupting communications," Springer shouted,trying to be heard over the heavy gun fire. 

"This is,Prowl," a voice came over the radio frequency.The SIC had been listening in to all communications for the Strike Team since he was in command of this particular operation."Where is you location?"

“We’re bogged down near some buildings. There is a lot of heavy fire where we are and Hot Rod took off with Live Wire and the others,” Springer responded over the sound of gun fire. The Decepticons weren’t going to give up the planet without a fight and were hell bent on leaving the planet Argos uninhabitable.  
“Why doesn’t that surprise me? I thought Ratchet told you both to stay close to him,” The Autobot SIC responded. The Praxian knew something about bond deprivation. Sideswipe, his bondmate , was prone to ignoring the bond calling when he and his twin Sunstreaker were sent on missions that required the two of them to be apart for long periods at a time. Bond deprivation was nothing to shrug off. 

As soon as the ship touched down on the planet Argos, Hot Rod was one the first mechs out of the ship. He had been looking forward to this mission since the moment he, Arcee and Springer were assigned to Prowl’s unit. Hot Rod was always itching to prove himself and now was the time to do it. Of course he always had to keep in mind that he was now bonded to Springer and Arcee. It surprised him that the Wrecker and one of Elita 1’s femmes showed an interest in him. If it hadn’t been for the potentially fatal injury he acquired in his first battle, he wouldn’t be alive if Arcee and Springer hadn’t agreed to bond with him to keep him from dying. He decided to stay close to Live Wire since she was one of the few Autobots he knew outside of his bond mates. The lavender , green and white femme was one of Arcee’s closest friends and Hot Rod always felt comfortable around her. Live Wire was an expert sniper and one of the best shots on this mission. He had the chance to witness her prowess on the firing range.  
“ Hot Rod, Intelligence has located a group of Decepticons setting explosives nearby and I have to get up on high ground so I can get a clear shot”, Live Wire told him over the as they took off and headed deep into the city.  
“I’m right behind you,” the young mech said. It had been almost a day since they arrived and as far as Hot Rod was concerned he wasn’t experiencing any light headedness or nausea that were the tell tale signs of Bond Deprevation. So far, so good.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going smoothly for Hot Rod, Arcee and Springer as the younger of the trine makes contact with his bond mates and the Autobots wins a victory on the former Neutral colony Argos

So far everything was quiet that night and Hot Rod decided to check in with his bondmates or Arcee rather since she tended to worry about him the most. Springer tended to trust him to keep himself out of harm’s way. However things were different now that they were spark bonded. Hot Rod made sure to be clear of the buildings so he could send a clear message.  
When he found an open space, Hot Rod sent a short message burst, but he got an error message and decided to reach out to his trine mates through the bond. It took a lot of concentration to reach out to them. Removing the block he put up before the battle, the young warrior reached out and the first one he made contact with was Arcee.  
:Where have you been?: The femme responded with affectionate exasperation the moment she felt him.  
:I’m with Live Wire and we were able take out a few Cons while we were at it:, Hot Rod remarked with some cockiness. Arcee sniggered at his response.  
:How is Springer doing?:Hot Rod asked.  
:I’m doing just fine, Roddy. I wish you wouldn’t block us out like that.: Springer responded, annoyed the younger Autobot didn’t think to tell them where he was going when he charged off like that.  
:I hope that driving the Cons off planet doesn’t take too long. You know what Ratchet said:, Arcee told Hot Rod. :If we are apart from you for more than three days you’ll start to suffer bond deprivation.:  
:Yeah,I know.:Hot Rod replied, trying not to sound annoyed. Ratchet had been very specific about the period of time they could be apart with the spark bond so new. He never thought to ask the cantankerous medic if it would always be this way. Ratchet told the three of them that in the beginning they couldn’t be separated for more than three days. If they were separated for long than that, the three of them would go into stasis and they would have to be brought into the med center and revived there. That was something he wasn’t willing to risk.  
:I’ll contact you again when we are on the move again. Has Prowl made contact with Optimus and the others on Cybertron? :Hot Rod asked.  
:Prowl informed us it should take one more day and we’ll be able to leave. Plus there have been few casualties so far.:Springer responded. Hopefully it would take one more day, but with the Decepticons, you never knew.  
:We’re on the move again. I’ll contact you when I have a clear space.: Hot Rod informed his bond mates.  
:Please be careful! Remember: whatever happens to you affects us.: Arcee sent back.  
:I will. See you guys tomorrow when all this is over.: Hot Rod replied.

The next day was a rough one. The squad that Hot Rod and Live Wire were a part of was ambushed by Decepticons. There were casualties, more on the Decepticon side than the Autobots. Fortunately nobody was killed and the Cons were on the run. Even better they were finally leaving the planet. Prowl considered that a plus in his book. The planet, a former Neutral colony that settled on the planet Argos to escape the Civil War on Cybertron. Most of the bases that they found were already abandoned or being abandoned. The Autobot SIC made contact with Optimus Prime on Cybertron and informed him of the progress they were making. Optimus called it a victory. Soon they would be able to leave Argos and return to Cybertron.

**Author's Note:**

> And if anyone has read The Sholan Alliance series of books by Lisanne Norman,I am borrowing the concept of bond deprivation(when two,or more,like in Springer,Arcee and Hot Rod's case, people are mentally or spark-linked suffer physical symptoms such as pain,fatigue and other nasty ailments due to lack of mental bond or spark bond contact).Plus this is unbeta'd.Please forgive the author, she has never written these three or a bonded trine before,so bear with me.


End file.
